


Kaioh Michiru as a Violinist [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Painting, Portraits, Realistic, Violinist, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Realistic portrait
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Kaioh Michiru as a Violinist [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> I was very hesitant to draw Michiru in realistic style. She is such a beautiful character and the last thing I wanted was doing a poor job portraying her. Plus it would be very difficult to look 'real' with her teal hair. Anyway, here she is, at least that's how she looks in my mind. 
> 
> Total work time: ~20 hrs
> 
> Also for my fanfic DAiC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
